What Trouble
by justmeramy
Summary: Sasuke was not an overly emotionally attached guy, but for Naruto he would do anything. that small rounded face, big blue eyes and silky blonde hair would melt the strongest of hearts. Naruto was his most precious person. sasuxsaku sasuxnaru


**Disclaimer: belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning: none**

It was nine pm Sasuke had taken the day off to do some work at home, he glanced at the window, noticing the drizzle of rain that began to wet the elaborate garden.

Small arms wrapped around his neck suddenly, he smiled pretending to read his emails, the soft hands covered his eyes, he smelt a hint of strawberries and something else he couldn't place but smelled sweet all the same.

"guess who" a sweet voice whispered in his ear making the backs of his hair stand on end, Sasuke held in a laugh but went along with the childish game,

"Hmm I don't know… can you give me a hint?" he asked, the voice giggled melodically.

"It's me Naru chan silly" Naruto retorted, playfully slapping him. Sasuke gently grabbed the dainty hands and spun round the small thin body, he carefully placed Naruto on his lap and hugging him close to his body.

"Hnn, I knew it was you, I know that annoying voice" Sasuke mocked. He felt Naruto huff in his lap, fidgeting to find a comfortable position.

"why are you so mean" Naruto whined jumping off Sasuke, moving the laptop , then perching on the table whilst crossing his arms, his small red lips forming a pout, his chubby rounded cheeks puffed out,

"aww is Naru chan angwy" Sasuke mocked in a baby tone again just to see those cheeks flush red, Naruto opened his mouth before closing it as his face suddenly went blank, Sasuke was about to ask what was wrong when he saw a flash of pink at the corner of his eyes, when did Sakura walk in?

"Hello darling" His wife said sitting on his lap, Sasuke dutifully held her curvy waist as she placed a small kiss on his lips, he smiled as he watched her green eyes sparkle.

"Did you just come in?" Sasuke asked, squeezing her, Sakura giggled softly

"Yeah I just came in shopping with the girls" she answered. She looked up her eyes narrowing, Sasuke followed her gaze, she was looking at Naruto, who was looking down his small shoulders slumped in what seemed like defeat his long blonde hair covered his eyes. Sasuke felt a painful grip in heart.

"oh Naruto you're still here, please be a dear and grab Sasuke and I a bottle of wine and two glasses" Sakura said her tone suddenly cold one that she held for the people she disliked, Sasuke felt a bit uncomfortable when he saw Naruto glance at him accusingly, when had Sakura began ordering around Naruto, from what he saw they were getting along just fine….

"Sakura please wait for me in the room" he ordered pushing her off his lap, she sulked angrily her lips pouting, Sasuke didn't find her cute at all.

"Hurry up then, I'll be waiting" she whispered in his ear before kissing him full on the lips, she walked away hips swaying, all Sasuke felt irritated at her behaviour. He turned to Naruto who was silent staring down at his little slipper clad feet.

"Naruto…what's wrong" Sasuke murmured gently pulling up Naruto's face, he felt sombre when he saw the once playful eyes fill up with tears. He pulled Naruto in a tight hug tucking the blonde beneath his chin and on his lap.

"Naru chan, tell your Sasu what's wrong" he whispered lowly, he was at loss he didn't understand why Naruto was crying silently. He felt the precious tears wet his shirt.

"…" the voice mumbled, Sasuke sighed pulling the little blonde around to straddle his lap, facing him.

"Come on speak up" he urged wiping the tears from those chubby cheeks.

'Nothing' Naruto grumbled face flushing in anger.

"Nothing that you would want to know anyway" the blonde added angrily. Sasuke opened his mouth to reply when, a loud noise erupted from outside, the storm was getting louder the rain heavier pouring down the arched windows. Naruto hid his face in Sasuke held him tightly. His hand stroking the blonde hair.

"Remember when we first met Naru chan" Sasuke said, feeling a sense of nostalgia

"Hmm" Naruto replied, Sasuke chuckled lowly when he heard the blonde yawn cutely

He thought back on the first day he met his precious bundle, he never thought he'd feel such strong emotions for anyone.

# # # # # # # # flashback # # # # # # # #

Rain was beating down heavily, the streets were void of any being, the announcement of a storm the day before allowing people to hide in their homes.

"Dammit" Sasuke hissed in anger, it was already midnight the Rain was beating down heavily on his car windows, making it extremely difficult to see the road ahead. Luckily for him, the streets were void of any being, the announcement of a storm the day before allowing people to hide in their homes.

Thinking back on his day Sasuke knew why he had to go into work, being the head of Uchiha Inc was a heavy responsibility, but he took on the responsibility with his parents taking their respectable retirement. Of course Itachi could take on this role too but his brother was too busy leading his artistic lifestyle to even think of managing a business.

The car suddenly screeched to halt the tires slipping onto the road side. Great, he thought angrily, this was exactly what he needed to sum up his stressful day, incompetent staff and now a equally incompetent car, what had he done in his previous life to deserve this?

His mobile rang loudly, he checked the name. It was Sakura.

"Hello" Sasuke sighed

"Where are you?" her worried voice spoke

"I'm stuck, my car just broke down so I will be a little late, don't stay up" he stressed

"okay…do you want me to call anyone for help or have you already called someone?" she asked calmly, this was one of the reasons he married Sakura, anyone else would make a fuss about him coming home late but she was always calm.

"no but I'll call the car service line now" Sasuke sighed looking out the window, he saw a few broken buildings at the sides, he was in the dodgy area downtown he hoped no one noticed his Porsche at the side of the road any unwanted attention would be troublesome especially at this time.

"Alright darling please come back soon, love you" Sakura said putting off the phone quickly. Sasuke sighed loudly, he still couldn't repeat those three words back, despite being married to Sakura and going out since their high school years, he wasn't able to say them back, he was fond of her in the romantic sense but his mind was still heavy with duty if that even made any sense.

He dropped his phone on the side seat, as his mobile connection line just shut, there was only one thing to do and that was to look for help. He grabbed his large black umbrella and stopped outside the rain making it hard to see anything. The slam of the car door was muted, Sasuke quickly pressed his car key button, automatically closing the doors twice, just in case.

The buildings were extremely poverty stricken as were the broken pavements. Sasuke hurriedly walked to the nearest one seeing small light flash from the window, his long legs easily allowed him to reach the shop in minimum time, he closed his umbrella shaking out the rain drops before stepping inside the shop.

It was a dingy old place, with weird bottles of substances lined up in rows on dusty wooden shelves, the floor boards creaked as Sasuke made his way to the till –

"Hello is anyone in?" he asked loudly, as annoyance swept through him, what was taking the owner so long...

A metal door to the side opened quietly, a man walked out he had long greasy, black hair that covered his face, he made his way to the till ignoring Sasuke who began to tap his feet, any normal person would feel a little nervous at this point, considering the creepy aura the man was emitting, but Sasuke wasn't worried he was a black belt ninjitsu, and it also helped that he had a tall muscled height of 6'3 towering over the shop owner,

The man looked up his eyes were large and …yellow…

"How can I help?" he hissed, his eyes roaming down Sasuke's figure.

"Would be possible to use your telephone if there is one available" Sasuke enquired politely an=t the same time feeling violated by the strange man.

"Oh no problem, I have one right near the back of my office, it is wired so I'm afraid that you'll have to follow me if you want to use it bad" the man hissed again walking towards the metal doors, Sasuke had a bad feeling about this, but he had no other option.

The man led him through a dingy corridor that had peeled off paint, there was a faint metallic smell in the air, which left Sasuke feeling alert he gripped the pocket pen knife that Itachi bought for him – he had to thank him later.

The man stopped opening the door with a rusty key the door slide open to reveal a large room that had a sofa in the far corner and a desk near the end. The phone sat on the table, Sasuke walked to the desk in three long strides not wanting his back to the yellow eyed man for too long.

"I'll leave you to it, I'm sure you know your way out" the man said tossing his hair to the side, Sasuke felt the urge to laugh at the act of seduction. But he nodded once, the man seemed disappointed when he walked out, Sasuke didn't care he had to leave this place as quick as possible.

He picked up the phone, but he paused when a small muffled sound came from the door near the windows, his curiosity peaked Sasuke made his way to the door he opened it heart beating fast….

**Aaaaaand that's it **

**This is my second story, any mistakes is due to not having a beta. **

**What do you all think of this fic ?**


End file.
